Calamity Past but a Calamity Future
by LinkandhisArrow
Summary: We all know what has happened in the past. The hero defeats the evil and the world thrives once again until later centuries have to fight it again. Only this time, it comes in the same century, and sooner than you think. Will Link be able save Hyrule against an evil greater than the Calamity?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: **Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters or the settings. Only the plot after the first paragraph. I hope you guys and girls like this story. Enjoy and don't forget to Read Rate and Review.**

We'll make our way to Zora's Domain. Divine Beast Vah Ruta… looks like it stopped working. Let's investigate the situation. Mipha's father… I believe he would like to hear more about her. The least we can do is visit him and offer him some closure. Although Ganon is gone for now, there is still so much more for us to do. And so many painful memories that we must bear. I believe in my heart, that if all of us work together… We can restore Hyrule to its former glory. Perhaps… even beyond. But it all must start with us. Let's be off," Zelda pauses. "I can no longer hear the voice inside the sword. I suppose it would make sense if my power had dwindled over the last 100 years… I'm surprised to admit it. But I can accept that.," Zelda says as she laughs. Link starts to jog over to her and they start their trek to Zora's Domain.

On their way to the Domain, they come across the bridge Link had walked over on the way to Zora's Domain attempting to find and conquer Vah Ruta. Link had some challenges. In his personal belief, he figured Thunderblight Ganon to be the hardest of the Scourges in the divine beasts. Link snapped back to reality and looked at Zelda in silence. She reared around and looked at him. "How did you get around Hyrule in silence? I've been wondering that since you took out two of the Divine Beasts. There is no way that silence could get you that far," Zelda said curiously. Link hesitated. "I can say a few things here and there," Link said. Zelda gasped. "All this time, you could actually speak!?" Zelda was kind of mad. That quickly faded. "I got to study this. Everyone thought you couldn't speak but you can. I'm honored to know this!" Zelda rapidly shot out.

After walking a bit, Zelda and Link managed to make it to Zora's Domain. "That's a quarter of a day wasted. However, we can make up for it in quality." Zelda said, turning to look at Link. "Isn't that right?" Zelda was expecting an answer from Link. "Y-yes." Link said, embarrassed he didn't tell her he could talk sooner. Link knew Zelda was upset at him, but she was hiding it. "Let's go find King Dorephan." They walked up the staircases leading to King Dorephan's throne. As they got to his throne, he looked at Link and laughed. "Welcome Link. It's a grand surprise to see you here again. Oh my… welcome as well your majesty," King Dorephan said, looking at both Link and Zelda. "We came to figure out what was wrong with Vah Ruta," Zelda looked at King Dorephan and then towards the Divine Beast. "Oh that, the gears were just ruined a little bit from the malice that was in the Divine Beast back when Link boarded it. We were able to fix it. We Zora are excellent craftsman. "Well that's great." Zelda said, happy that they didn't have to fix it. "There is still so much more we could learn about the Divine Beasts that if it ever breaks in the future don't hesitate to call us."

Half a day passed and sunset was fast approaching. "Link and I would like to request a bed," Zelda said, entering the inn. The Zora inside turned around and looked at Zelda in shock. It had been over 100 years since he had seen her. "Yes your majesty, I'll have a bed for you two immediately," The Zora said as he walked over to a bed. "I'll deduct the normal price of a comfy bed from 40 rupees to 15 rupees. I got to make a living somehow." The Zora said, patting the bed. "That will be quite alright. I thank you for your generosity," Zelda said, walking over to the bed.

Link unloaded his equipment next to the bed. He hopped onto it and closed his eyes. It was nearing 9PM and he knew Zelda was safe in the stable. Link started thinking to himself and wondered why he went through all the trouble to save Zelda and Hyrule. Then he suddenly thought of something that seemed impossible… _maybe he was in love with Zelda._ No, there is no way he was falling in love with the princess of all things. He isn't supposed to love the one he was sworn to protect. But maybe that is why he did love her. His eyes popped open and everything was dark. He leaned over and saw Zelda sleeping next to him. He got out of bed and went to the cooking pot. He looked over at it and thought of getting breakfast for him and Zelda when she woke. Link looked up and saw a blood moon. _WAIT… THAT ISN'T RIGHT… IT CAN'T BE!_ Link's mind was racing. He ran over to grab his gear and thought: _Hold on, Ganon is dead. This is probably just a normal blood moon._ It was simply just an orange glow coming from the moon, not a blood red glow. Since he had his gear already, he might as well just go and hunt. Link walked over to the Sheikah Slate on Zelda's hip and slowly removed it.

He turned on the sensor and looked for some Hylian Shrooms. Once he found six of them, he turned off the sensor and went around searching the nearby woods for some animals. A found a few wolves and knew that it would be enough. He drew the bow back ever so slightly and aimed. He released and the arrow hit the wolf straight in the head. The other two wolves nearby started to run off but Link knew better. He used Revali's Gale and paraglided over the two wolves. He then took out his bow and drew another arrow. He was running on pure adrenaline right now and his world slowed. He knocked the arrow and pulled back and released. He hit one in the head. Then he knocked another arrow and did the same thing to the other wolf. Once he landed, he picked up the meat he had found. Two Raw Prime meat and Two Raw Gourmet meat. He knew this would be enough. He thanked the goddess Hylia for making it equal.

Link took a look at the Sheikah Slate. The time read 3:35 AM. Link decided to stay up. He went over to the cooking pot and placed his own wood pile next to it. The wood pile caught on fire and Link sat next to it until 5:00 AM. Link crept over to Zelda and placed the Sheikah Slate back where it was before. He woke up Zelda and told her that breakfast would be done soon. He jogged back over to the pot and threw in one Raw Prime and three Hylian shrooms and one Raw Gourmet meat. Once these were cooked, they made a meat and mushroom skewer. Link made another one of these and told Zelda that they were ready to eat. Zelda loved Link's cooking and always wanted more. Link had one more surprise for Zelda, he had a Silent Princess in the back of his hand. He at least wanted Zelda to know how he felt.

Once they were done eating, Link knew he had to pop the question. "Hey, Zelda?" Zelda looked up from her almost finished skewer. She looked Link in the eyes. "Yes?" Link felt his heart racing.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: **Thanks for reading this. I'm excited to bring you the next chapter. I don't think I will drop this story as fast as I have the other ones. I am such a huge Zelda nerd so I enjoy this. Well as always, Read, Rate and Review. I will be bringing the Master Cycle into this eventually, just not now.**

"I like you Zelda, a lot actually." Link managed to spit out. He knew his face was red, almost like the time he was embarrassed that he had to change into this Gerudo vai costume in front of the man. Zelda looked at him in confusion. Link knew he had his chance. He held out the Silent Princess to her and Zelda gasped. "Where did you get this?" She asked immediately. "Remember that big field with all of them in it? "Then why did you wait to give it to me?" Zelda asked. "Well I didn't get this one from that field. I went out this morning and got the ingredients for breakfast. I found it against a tree," Link tried to explain. "Well, they do grow in other places so I won't question that. Alright then, I'll humbly accept." Zelda smiled. "As for you liking me, I don't know…" Link was dumbfounded. "What do you mean by that?" To which Zelda replied "I mean, I'm not sure how I feel." Truth be told Zelda knew exactly how she felt, she just wanted to keep her feelings for Link in as long as she could when the perfect moment hit. Then she realized that this could be that perfect moment. Link was starting to look embarrassed and red. "Link. I feel the same way."

Breakfast ended and they thanked the Zora for letting them stay at such a nice price. "No, I thank you for visiting my inn. And Link, you deserve it for saving the Domain from the Divine Beast Vah Ruta. Mipha couldn't have asked for a better friend," The Zora said, waving them goodbye. Link and Zelda were walking up the stairs to say goodbye to King Dorephan when they saw his hands at his eyes and weeping. It was like a knife to the heart for those two. They could share the pain with him as they had lost a great friend. However, they could not feel as much pain as the King because Mipha was his daughter. "Zelda, I think we should do something to make him feel better," Link whispered. "Yeah, but what?" Link was wondering. "I have the Lightscale Trident still in my house hanging in Hateno Village, maybe I could give it back to him."

Link and Zelda walked back down the stairs and out of Zora's Domain. They knew they had to wait to say goodbye to King Dorephan since they would be back soon. Hateno was really close by anyway. Link and Zelda walked down the path a bit and then they stopped. Link heard something besides the cool wind blowing. It sounded like a cry for help. Then Link realized it was a cry for help. All the monsters hadn't been eradicated yet and there was a traveller trying to fight it. "Stay here!" Link rushed ahead and drew the Master Sword. He instinctively slashed forwards, disarming the Bokoblin and thrusted his sword through his foe. It squealed like a kid upset with a game and blew up in a purple smoke. The other Bokoblin sensed his presence and forgot all about the traveller. It attacked Link, who jumped to the side just in time. He had enough time to do a Flurry Rush and attacked the Bokoblin with all his might. It still didn't go down. He knew that the blue Bokoblins were tougher than normal Bokoblins due to their rougher skin. Yet Link knew how to defeat them. Link grabbed for the Sheikah Slate but realised it wasn't there. He couldn't use stasis on the enemy. Not that he needed it. Link simply jumped back when it attacked with a horizontal slash. He had enough time to barrage it with attacks. He lunged forward, sending the blade straight through the Bokoblin. It went down and blew up in more purple smoke.

Laying on the ground were the remains of both the monsters. Link didn't really need them so he left them there. He walked over to the frightened traveller and told him it was alright and that he would be ok. The traveller gave Link an elixir in return. Link then walked back over to Zelda and she wasn't surprised in the slightest. "Well done."

As the day drew on, Link and Zelda were arriving at Hateno Village. They walked on to the back of it and started going up the hill to the bridge where they crossed the river below them. Just ahead of them was Link's home with loads of flowers and trees growing behind him. And all it had cost him was just 5,000 rupees altogether. He even got some nice interior items for free. Not to mention everything else only cost 100 rupees, regardless of how big or small. Link walked over to the door and pushed it open.

A/N: **Thank you guys so much for reading. RRR and just enjoy. I know they are a bit short but I do this in my free time so I make a bunch of them and they aren't exactly big. I just release them quicker so you guys can read them quicker. What better way to do that than make them smaller. Don't worry, I have this big story planned out, so bear with me as we get through it, one small story at a time. If you have a hate comment, don't read the story. Simple as that.**


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: **Thank you mitsuki576 for the favorite and follow. That means a lot to me. Try and hold on as I get this story through alright? As for everyone else, I won't ask you to favorite or anything. I'm not like all those youtubers who have to ask people to sub to them. But anyway, onto the story. Read, Rate and Review (It makes my stories better). Also as a disclaimer, I own none of Nintendo's content. These are all Nintendo characters in a story I made. Thank you for not suing me.**

Link walked into his house. The smell of fresh wood and dust floated around and into his nose. "I didn't know you own a fine establishment." Zelda said, entering the door. That's right! Link got this house on his adventure. Zelda had no idea. "Yeah, it cost me 5,000 rupees though," Link said looking behind him towards Zelda. "Oh my goodness. That's a lot." …They sat in silence for a bit. "However, we came here to get that trident. I forgot them name of it," Zelda said as she was being cut off. "Lightscale," Link smiled. Zelda squinted her eyes. "It's been a hundred years!" Link laughed.

Link snatched the trident off the wall, and looked back at the other champion weapons. He felt sad he couldn't remember them anymore than a few vague memories. "They were all amazing," Zelda said, putting her hand on his shoulder. "I know you can't remember them well but you know who they are and what they did." Link felt a tear crawling its way down his cheek. "Let's just go to Zora's Domain. There is no point in crying over what you can't remember anyway." Zelda felt sad. "Alright then, let's head back."

They were halfway through Hateno village when they saw two children running by, a few drops of blood on one's face, and they were both crying. Link knew this meant something was up. "Zelda, get inside. I have an idea of what might be happening." Zelda listened to what Link said and ran into the nearest house. Link ran towards the direction the children came from and noticed two blood red suits with an upside down Sheikah eye next to a nearly dead man. The Yiga Clan. The two spotted him and laughed. "Look what the cat dragged in. I speak for all of us when I say we will take you down in the name of Master Kohga." Link drew his sword. "What do you mean all of us? There is only two of you." The two in front of him laughed. "Look behind you hero. Maybe you will notice a change." Link looked behind him and saw three more Yiga behind him. Only these guys were the brutes with the Windcleavers. This was bad but he had to do it. "Alright then, draw your swords." On cue, they did just that. "Only bananas would make us consider sparing this village. But that won't work now that we have a new evil to follow. Not to mention you're here so you'll be just another casualty, but a mighty fine one at that." When the Yiga stopped talking, Link jumped to the side. A blade flew under his feet. He knew they'd try such a dirty trick. "Alright then. The real battle starts now!"

Link thrusted his sword behind him, knowing it would hit one and it did. It went straight through. 1 down, 4 to go. Link charged one of the bowman and when it shot at him with two arrows, he slid under the arrows, and jumped up, slicing as he went up. He cut the duplex bow straight in half and it fell to the ground. 3 to go. There is no way that the Yiga dude would attack weaponless. Unless he had a demon carver on him but Link doubted it. He felt a rush of slicing wind beside him and he knew he had to get out of there. He reared around and felt an arrow hitting the Hylian Shield on his back. Good timing. He charged the closest enemy with a windcleaver and thrusted his arm up. The sword flew into the air and landed blade in the ground next to the Yiga member. Link took his opportunity and slashed horizontally, defeating the Yiga member. 2 left. Link felt a drop of sweat and he paused. The bulky figure was further away than… Link felt a pain in his left leg. Then another jab. He was shot by the tricky disappearing scout. The two arrows were stuck but Link dislodged them quickly and with just enough time to dodge two more arrows flying at the level of his head. A thought struck him like lighting. Urbosa's Fury. Link charged it and let it fly. The Yiga clan members were instantly caught in a prison of white lighting. Link took this opportunity to finish them off. Last was the one he had disarmed. He grabbed the Yiga by the shoulders, threw it down and landed on top of it. "You said something about a new evil. What does that mean." Link punched the Yiga. "I would never tell you. I will die before I say anything. Haha. I will say one thing. It can wipe the Hebra region straight off the map with a full power blast." Link stuck the blade through the Yiga member.

Link ran back to where he left Zelda. "Zelda, where are you!?" Zelda made a sound and Link was glad she was safe. Yet another battle he saved Zelda and lived to tell the tail. Zelda was starting to fall for Link, and she knew that he would always be there for her.

A/N: **So… how was it? I know that the battle was kinda short, but let's be honest, Yiga clan members are so weak. They just sit back, launch a few arrows at you and teleport somewhere else just to do it all over again. But anyway, feel free to RRR. Next chapter coming right up.**


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: **Thank you for the follow and favorite Mr./Mrs. Cyan Quartz. It means a lot.** **I'm also screwing around in Breath of the Wild so that's also taking up some time for writing this. Not to mention that I am in school, so yeah. With that, I don't own any Nintendo content or anything. Read Rate and Review.**

Link made Zelda sit down. He knew he needed to tell her about what he had heard. There is always a chance that the Yiga were bluffing, though he honestly doubted it. They aren't the kind to joke. The exception to that was Kohga, but all else aside, they were serious. Not to mention they aren't stupid. There wasn't any way they would attack Hateno village just because they wanted to. Link felt a burning flame in his soul. Rather than attacking random monsters while defending Zelda, he felt he could do something again. Not that he would betray his position as Knight, but he liked the sense of adventure brewing on the horizon. Zelda looked over at him, and snapped him out of a daydream. "Link? Are you alright?" Link had a response. "Zelda, I need to tell you something of importance. "The Yiga clan said they were following a new evil. I have no idea in the slightest about what it is or what the name of it is. However they did say that if it unleashed a full power blast, it could wipe the Hebra region straight off the map." Zelda gasped. "If our powers have dwindled, then what chance do we have to stop it?" Zelda was getting worried. "If our powers have dwindled, then we regain them. We know it is possible, and if I have to, I will throw myself in danger so that you may regain them again. I have mine still, for courage isn't a power. Swordsmanship is a skill." Link was feeling the fire in his soul blaze. "Thank you," Zelda said, half whispering half speaking. Link's feelings were acting up, and so were Zelda's. "I think we should go. We have the trident, so let's be on our way back to Zora's domain," Zelda said as she got up off the chair. "Yes, yes we should."

They were at the entrance to Hateno Village when they both saw a Blupee just sitting there. "It's a Blupee, but why here?" Zelda was curious with a passion at most things out of the ordinary. Blupees were not usually found here so to say. However, there is one that tends to stay near Kakariko village near the fairy fountain. "Let me shoot it. I hear they drop a lot of rupees if you do," Link was eager to get some rupees for he had merely run out on the way to Hateno village purchasing things from Beedle. "What, no. That would be highly rude to the poor animal." Zelda was in awestruck wonder. "We need to study it." Link was shocked. "Oh come on, take a picture and study it. I'm shooting it." Zelda succumbed to his words and took a picture of its owl-like face and bunny body. Link was sneaking nearby and got up somewhat behind it before stepping on a branch and snapping it. The blupee looked back, saw Link and bolted. Link wasn't letting his money get away that easily and used Revali's Gale again to get up higher and was on sheer adrenaline. He nocked an arrow and let it fly. He nocked another arrow and let it fly in the direction of the first one. The first arrow hit and so did the second one. The blupee squeaked and disappeared like spirits do. Rupees galore were on the ground where it was and he looked at the mess of colors. Red, blue green and more red and more blue and even more green. Link walked around picking up every single one and was in heaven. He started off with three rupees and now had at least five-hundred or so. Link ran back over to Zelda laughing. Zelda was not amused in the slightest but couldn't help but feel glad Link was happy.

The two companions continued their way north, back to Zora's Domain. Suddenly Link wondered how Buliara and Riju were doing. He was Riju's friend and an acquaintance with Buliara, it was only right to think about them once in a while. Zelda was curious about what Link was thinking about and so she made her thought words. "What are you thinking about. I want to know because while you are being silent, I'm bored and we are walking along a path without a horse." Link was now curious why she was actually asking. "Gerudo desert. I haven't been in a while and I was curious to see how it was, without Vah Naboris kicking up sand." Zelda didn't question it. He had been everywhere over Hyrule on his quest to defeat Calamity Ganon. "I do believe we are almost there." She said at last, breaking a silence that had lasted a minute or two. About an hour later, they made it to the entrance of Zora's Domain. Link looked around and saw something strange. There were very few aged Zora's left in the Domain. Link looked over, and there he saw shock arrows littered everywhere. There could only be one explanation. A Lynel. Link knew he had to go and slay it. "Zelda, stay here. Do not go out of cover at all costs. Link rushed over to a corner and put on the Zora's Tunic. He then ran, jumped off the edge, and glided over to the nearest waterfall. He then swam over to it, proceeded to swim up and over and disappeared from sight. That was the Link she knew. Charging head first into battle and showing up victorious.

Link was up to the Lynel at breakneck speed. When he got there, he instinctively nocked an ancient arrow and let it fly. It hit the Lynel in the head and zapped in from existence before it even knew he was there. Then he took a Lynel hoof and Lynel horn. Link himself soon disappeared from where he stood, only to leave blue entrails behind. He warped back to the shrine near Zelda's location. When he got back to Zelda, he was surprised to hear that King Dorephan was among the injured. However, he survived three shock arrows as it was. Link grabbed Zelda by the arm and rushed her to the medical pool. There he was, just sitting in the pool, on his back. Link was surprised to see that he could even float as big as he was. Although he realized it wasn't exactly nice to think about the Zora king like that. Regardless, Link found it rude to Prince Sidon so Link dismissed the thought all together. Link walked over to the king. "How are you faring? I took care of the Lynel that did this." King Dorephan simply chuckled as if he had heard a joke. "You think this was the doing of a Lynel? No, this is something far worse. It was literally raining shock arrows."

A/N: **Yeah, so how was it. Not the greatest, I know. I am thinking of getting rid of Zelda. Not sure how but I feel like she may be getting in the way. Not to mention she should be dead because she wasn't exactly in the shrine of resurrection** **and age should have hit her. Regardless, the next chapter coming up. Feel free to review. It helps.**


	5. (Special Title: The End of a Legend)

A/N: **No intro today. Just skipping straight to the story because I have nothing better to do. Enjoy.**

Let's get one thing straight. How does it rain shock arrows? Generally, lightning was bad enough to kill someone in one hit say they were wearing something metal. Link was seriously questioning this guy's story. It does not simply rain arrows. This is like the many times something out of the ordinary happens and Link solves it. Just like that time that he had to climb on top of a stable, wasting his time because people were frightened, and take off a makeshift lightning rod from a Woodcutter's Axe just to make everyone happy. Then just like that, it stopped raining and was all nice and sunny with the tropical precipitation hitting him like the desert heat, miserable and instant. Link walked over to Prince Sidon and had to question him. He knew someone like Sidon would never break a bond as strong as steel like there was between those two. Then Link felt a sudden urge go through him. Then he put two pieces of the puzzle together. "If this wasn't a Lynel, then it has to be this new "evil" the Yiga Clan spoke of." Link was seriously questioning whether or not he actually has the right to call it evil since he has seen what it was capable of. "There really is no other answer," He explained. Link paused to take it all in. Was this new evil trying to wipe out the natives of Hyrule? Link's thoughts reared back to his travels back before he had stopped the calamity. Those thoughts had aimed dead center on one specific legend he had heard in the Wetland Stable.

Something about a hero of the sky, who chased after the goddess' daughter when a mystic gale took her off a giant bird and dragged her to what they now call Hyrule. Apparently they had lived on islands floating in the sky, completely unaware of the ground below. The biggest island of them all was the most inhabited obviously. But what was the name? Skyloft? Something along those lines. Regardless, Link remembered the hero of the sky fought an ancient evil, something with a really cliche name, like Demise. Oh yeah, that was his name.

"I've given it full thought. I believe this could be the work of Demise," Link stated. "Demise!? That's the evil of legend, who knows if it actually exists," Zelda and Dorephan said in unison. It was so exact that it seemed like they had planned out what they would say long before Link even conceived the thought of Demise. "We shouldn't completely dismiss the thought. I mean, if Calamity Ganon can't help but come back after oh so often, who's to say that Demise can't. Of course, he would have to exist first, but it's a possibility," Zelda was about to go on a long speech. Dorephan stopped this by coughing. "We don't need a rant. We just need to figure out what to do with my people. I dare say that you two coming here now must have been the working of the Goddess Hylia. When you two left, I wondered why. I thought you weren't coming back for a long while, and yet here you are." Zelda was quick to respond. "We came here to give you a gift regarding Mipha." On cue, Link pulled off the Lightscale Trident and held it out to the Zora king. "Link, I gave this to you so that you could have it. I have no need for it." Dorephan was trying to take his eyes off of it. A tear ran down his cheek. Link still held it out. "After the last 100 years of Mipha being gone, we know you still have grief. Link doesn't need it anymore than you do. You wrote on of the stones that Mipha and the trident are one. Keep it," Zelda tipped in. King Dorephan simply motioned for Link to set it down near him. "If you want me to keep it, leave my domain. Find out what caused this. And stop it."

Link and Zelda were on their way to a destroyed Hyrule Castle to go to the King's Study and figure out this madness. "Wait, let's go to my room first," Zelda said, running off in that direction. Link sighed and ran after her. "Let's race," Zelda said when he finally caught up. Zelda ran off in one direction while Link ran off to the tower her room lay in. Link climbed up and into her room. Link suddenly felt tired.

An hour later, Link woke up. He looked around and couldn't see Zelda anywhere. Link was getting worried now. Suddenly, Zelda's voice appeared in Link's head. "Link… Link… LINK! I'm sorry, but I suggested the race so I could go off and die. It would appear that 100 years affects Hylians like us differently than Zoras and without the Shrine of Resurrection, like you had, my body finally aged the span of years in minutes and now my body is just another bone set off in the castle somewhere. You must carry on the quest to stop this evil. I have a few minutes as a spirit now, and I will Link my soul to you!" Zelda then appeared in front of Link as a spirit. Link gasped. He fought back tears. "Link, before I become part of your soul, I have something to say to you. Over the years before the Calamity, I had grown to love you. It is because of that love and hope that I would see you again that I was able to harness this power and hold back Ganon. Link, I love you! She leaned in and kissed him. Link accepted his feelings for her and they stayed there until Zelda was starting to fade. "Link, I submit myself to your soul," and then Zelda disappeared. Link fell over and his feeling subdued him. He was heartbroken. He was furiously crying and wailing and shouting "WHY, WHY WAIT. WHY ONE HUNDRED YEARS!" Over and over again. Link got up, sadness crushing him. He jumped off and glided over to the entrance of the castle. He opened the main door and walked out. A guardian scout still possessed with the urged to kill any travelers noticed Link. Link saw it aiming at him and he sat down. The guardian readied his aim, and fired.

A/N: **I am so sorry this took forever but I have been distracted. On a personal note, this was a bit sped up but I figured I needed to end off Zelda. More chapter to come however, so stick around.**


End file.
